I Will Try
by Mika Tetsuya
Summary: "Ketika membuka mata, Yuka berada di tempat asing. Perbincangan antara kedua lelaki yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidurnya bukan bayangan ilusi. Ternyata mereka adalah tokoh favoritnya! "Sebelum aku pingsan..." Yuka menelan ludah gugup, "apa yang terjadi padaku?"" NarutoAU/SasuNaru/TimeTravel/Fujoshi!OC/OOC/Abal/Gaje/DLDR/Happy Reading!
1. Prolog

_Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka SasuNaru, mohon mundur dengan damai. Maafkan jika ada tersinggung di fict ini. Don't Like, Don't Read, Please!_

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Akabane Yuka adalah seorang siswa SMA yang pendiam dan kaku. Dia mempunyai banyak teman baik. Walau keterbatasan sosialitas, Yuka tidak mempersalahkannya. Dilihat dari segi penampilannya cukup sederhana daripada temannya, Yuka ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang sangat dijaga sampai sekarang.

 _Fujoshi._

Kalian tahu _fujoshi_? _Fujoshi_ dalam arti sederhana yaitu sebutan buat anak perempuan otaku yang menyukai manga, anime, atau novel yang bertema pasangan sejenis(1).Yuka termasuk dalam golongan yang disebut _fujoshi_. Mengapa? Yuka sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _Yaoi_. Dia lebih sering menyelami hobinya di rumah ketimbang di sekolah karena-bisa-terpergok-tanpa-sengaja oleh piha sekolah.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Yuka membayangkan akan membaca _doujin_ (2) yang sudah dipesan kemarin lusa lewat online. Pipi Yuka bersemu merah memikirkan betapa mesranya kedua tokoh pemuda bersanding di altar dari anime seberang. Padahal _pairing_ (3) itu begitu karam alias banyak ditinggalkan oleh _fujoshi_ lain sebab kecewa berat karena kedua tokoh favorit dipasangkan dengan tokoh lainnya ( _straight_ (4)). Namun itu tidak membuat Yuka mau meninggalkannya. Yuka tak terlepaskan dengan kedua tokoh favorit itu.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Yuka sangat mengagumi tokoh favoritnya dari dulu. Persaudaraan mereka terlalu erat. Sang Naruto yang terus mengejar Sasuke sampai di penghujung dunia sekalipun. Si kuning matahari selalu percaya sang langit, Sasuke, akan pulang ke desanya suatu hari nanti. Dilihat dari perjuangannya Naruto tak lelah akan penantian Sasuke, Yuka terharu. Jadilah mereka berdua menjadi tokoh _OTP_ (5) pertama sekaligus menjadi pendukung mereka secara diam-diam.

Saking rindunya, Yuka tak sabar untuk cepat pulang ke rumah. Berjalan menyebrangi _zebra croos_ (6) tanpa melihat lampu peringatan, suara nyaring dari arah kanan Yuka membuatnya lengah sesaat. Melihat firasat tak enak menghampirinya, Yuka berbalik. Iris mata biru langit terbelalak lebar, dia mematung. Tidak bisa bergerak seakan dipasung kasat mata di tempat berdirinya.

Tinggal beberapa meter benda berjalan cepat itu, truk ugal-ugalan mendekati Yuka, dirinya berdoa dalam hati.

'Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di _alternative universe_ (7) setelah ini.' Yuka paham bahwa permohonan seperti ini mustahil terkabulkan. Namun tidak ada salahnya bukan? Pikir Yuka dalam hati setengah ragu.

BRAK

Pandangan Yuka ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Yuka POV On

"YUKA! YUKA! BANGUNLAH. JANGAN TIDUR TERUS HIKS."

 _Siapa yang memanggilku? Kalian siapa?_

"Diam _Dobe_. Jangan terlalu berisik."

 _Ya itu benar. Dia berisik sekali._

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM! ADIKKU DI SANA TAK SADARKAN DIRI!"

 _Adik? Siapa yang dimaksudnya?_

"Dokter sedang merawat adikmu. Kamu harus percaya sama mereka, _Dobe_. Tenang sedikit."

 _Dokter? Siapa yang sakit?_

"U-uh maaf aku tidak terkendali. Aku hanya takut."

 _Kenapa? Aku dimana? Di sini terlalu berisik dan tidak nyaman._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sinar lampu putih begitu menusuk masuk ke retina. Mengerjap perlahan, aku bisa melihat kondisi sekitarku. Ruangan serba putih menyakitkan mata. Aku dikelilingi doker dan dua perawat. Tunggu, dokter? Kulihat mereka bernapas lega akan sesuatu tak kumengerti. Tiba-tiba mereka menjauh dari jangkauanku. Aku dimana sebenarnya?

"YUKA!"

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku melirik pintu sebelah kiri. Jantungku bertalu cepat seakan tidak ada waktu berdetak, aku begitu kaget melihat orang berisik tadi. Ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning tinggi melihatku sangat khawatir (aku tidak tahu mengapa) juga pemuda berambut biru gelap seperti malam menatapku datar. Tokoh favoritku, kenapa mereka ada?

"Na-Naru-to? Sa-Sasuke?" Suaraku serak parah.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar! Aku lelah menunggumu sadar, _Imouto_ _(8)_." Naruto segera mengambil tempat di sampingku, tak lama dia memelukku.

"Imo-uto?" Lagi, kejutan tak terduga.

"Iya! Kamu lupa?" Naruto melepas pelukannya, menatap diriku lebih khawatir. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihatku secara intens-seperti menyelidikiku seperti penjahat.

Sebenarnya, aku ada dimana sekarang?

Yuka POV Off

.

.

.

.

A/N:

1) Sumber _Wikipedia_

 _2) Doujin:_ Manga yang dibuat oleh fans, manga tersebut terinspirasi dari anime/manga yang sudah dipublikasikan oleh penulis manga yang asli. Biasanya manga ini memiliki alur cerita tau ending yang berbeda dengan aslinya.

 _3) Pairing:_ Kedua tokoh yang dipasangkan.

 _4) Straight:_ Pasangan antara perempuan dan laki-laki.

 _5) OTP:_ One True Pairing.

 _6) Zebra Croos:_ Tempat penyebrangan legal.

 _7) Alternative Universe:_ Dalam fanfiction situasi yang berbeda dengan yang dibangun dalam cerita aslinya (uviversal)

 _8) Imouto:_ Adik perempuan.

.

Next or Stop? Ditunggu tanggapan kalian ya! :") Ini fanfic pertama buat saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya ^^

Sign,

.

.

Mika Tetsuya

15/09/2016


	2. Chapter 1

I Will Try

 _Claim's Project_ : Mika Tetsuya

 _Animeted_ : Naruto

 _Disclaimers_ : Masashi Kishimoto

 _Summary_ : Ketika membuka mata, Yuka berada di tempat asing. Perbincangan antara kedua lelaki yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidurnya bukan bayangan ilusi. Ternyata mereka adalah tokoh favoritnya! "Sebelum aku pingsan..." Yuka menelan ludah gugup, "apa yang terjadi padaku?"

 _Pair_ : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

*** x Yuka Uzumaki

 _Genre: Romance and Family_ (maybe)

 _Warning_ : Sebuah fanfic gaje, Typo bersarang tanpa sengaja, OOC akut, Mainstream, Abal, Membosankan dan warning lainnya.

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _Happy Reading Minna!_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 _Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha_

.

"Keadaan Yuka- _san_ _(9)_ tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengalami _amnesia_ _(10)_ ringan, beberapa ingatan terkubur karena psikis pasien. Waktu rentangnya tidak bisa ditentukan tergantung kondisinya. Lebih baik anda menjaga Yuka- _san_ berhati-hati, Naruto- _san_." Dokter tersenyum bijak. Setelah memeriksa Yuka sampai selesai, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke sudah pamit pergi sejak adik Naruto sadar. _Ada urusan penting_ , katanya.

Naruto mengangguk kaku sambil melirik Yuka cemas. Sedangkan Yuka sendiri sedang menunduk dalam. Memikirkan kemungkinan terjadi, Yuka bingung dengan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya sekarang.

Beberapa skenario yang mungkin timbul, Yuka masih belum mengerti. Kejadian dirinya bisa di rumah sakit, bertemu kedua favoritnya pula. Bukannya Yuka tidak suka bertemu dengan tokoh yang sangat digemari dari dulu, tetap saja Yuka tidak mempercayainya. Lalu dirinya juga dibilang _amnesia_? Yuka menelan ludah tertekan.

Setelah menyimpulkan satu pendapat, Yuka paham sekarang. Di sini, bukan dunia aslinya. Dunia paralel lebih tepatnya.

Naruto melirik adiknya sedang menahan gelisah yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Sang mentari juga bingung mengapa peristiwa ini harus menimpa adiknya tersayang. Kali ini, ia akan menjaga Yuka lebih baik lagi. Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu adiknya lagi. ' _Tidak akan._ ' Naruto bertekad bulat.

"Ne Yuka- _chan_ _(11)_..." Naruto memegang tangan Yuka lembut. Adiknya memandangi dirinya bingung.

"Kamu mau pulang? Bukankah kamu tidak suka berada di rumah sakit terus-menerus?" Tangan Naruto sedikit menekan namun tidak terasa sakit bagi Yuka.

"Memangnya boleh, Na-Naruto?" Yuka belum siap memanggil tokoh digemarinya dengan sebutan kakak.

Muka si pirang tiba-tiba masam setelah mendengar adiknya menyebut nama depannya saja. Sedangkan Yuka merasakan aura muram tokoh yang disayanginya membuat hatinya tidak enak.

" _Ne,_ Naruto- _nii_ _(12)_?" Panggil Yuka pelan.

Terkejut akan panggilan yang lama tidak didengarnya, Naruto senang sekali.

"Tentu boleh, Yuka- _chan_. Kan kamu hanya pingsan selama dua hari. Aku panik luar biasa melihat kamu belum terbangun, tapi syukurlah kamu sudah sadar." Mengelus rambut merah adiknya dengan lembut.

Iris mata _orange_ kemerahan itu membulat kecil. Pingsan katanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Bukannya dia sebelumnya tertabrak kendaraan? Batin Yuka nelangsa.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Yuka menatap sang kakak ragu.

"He? Boleh dong. Kamu kan adikku yang manis~" Senyum Naruto merekah.

"Sebelum aku pingsan..." Yuka menelan ludah gugup, "apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Seketika senyuman Naruto menghilang tidak berbekas. Ia sangat tahu kejadian yang menimpa adiknya lusa lalu. Namun ia tidak mau membuat adiknya mengingat _itu_ lagi.

"Lebih baik kamu ganti baju. Nih kubawakan baju dari rumah. Hehehe." Cengiran Naruto lebar mengalihkan pertanyaan adiknya yang belum terjawab.

Mata Yuka menyipit tak senang karena kakaknya menyimpan rahasia yang tidak ingin dibongkar begitu saja. Kali ini, ia akan mencari informasi semuanya. Tentang kakaknya, tentang dirinya di dunia ini, tentang apa saja yang ada di dunia ini. Ia akan mencarinya sampai tuntas ke akar.

Percuma melakukan debat sama kakaknya yang keras kepala, Yuka mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Dibantu Naruto, Yuka berdiri dengan dua kaki, agak lemas tidak bertenaga.

"Mau kubantu, Tuan Putri?" Naruto bersiul kekanakan.

"Tidak usah _Baka_ _(13)_ Naruto- _nii_!" Entah darimana kekuatan muncul, Yuka berlari cepat ke kamar mandi. Muka adiknya memerah sekilas. Naruto terkekeh melihat sikap adiknya yang menggemaskan.

Di kamar mandi, Yuka membasahi mukanya dengan air dingin. Tadi pikirannya mulai kemana-mana, mengimajinasikan kakaknya dengan Sasuke sesaat. Padahal dirinya yang digoda, kenapa aku yang memikirkan duo favaritku? Batin Yuka senang sekaligus sedih.

Daripada membuat kakaknya menunggu lebih lama, Yuka mengganti baju rumah sakit dengan baju atasan lengan pendek warna biru muda dan celana _stocking_ hitam selutut. Puas akan penampilannya sekarang, Yuka mencoba menyemangati dirinya. Kejadian unik serta aneh yang menimpanya serba mendadak. Ia tidak boleh ceroboh saat ini.

Membuka pintu kamar mandi, Yuka menghampiri kakaknya yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, ia mengambil selimut putih di atas ranjang miliknya, menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan.

Menyapu pandangan sekeliling kamar, Yuka tidak menyadari hari sudah malam. Menengok langit hitam kebiruan polos tanpa bintang, hanya bulan sabit mengantung di atasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati hobinya belum berubah. Ya, hobi memandangi langit malam gelap menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kamu bangunkan aku, Yuka- _chan_." Naruto bersedekap kedua tangan di dada. Ia dalam mode _ngambek_ karena adiknya malah membiarkan dirinya tidur sampai menjelang pagi.

"Yeah, maaf. Habisnya Naruto- _nii_ tidur nyenyak banget."

"Tapi kan-" Sebelum Naruto protes lebih jauh, mulutnya terasa penuh. Menyadari keganjalan, ia menarik benda yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang belum selesai bicara. Ternyata roti isi ramen, dengan _bihun_ putih menambah cita rasa.

"Aku membelinya tadi di kantin rumah sakit. Sekarang makan dan jangan berceloteh lagi! Kita di taksi tahu!" Yuka cemberut membalik sisi kepala ke jendela taksi.

Rumah, supermarket, pohon berjalan secara teratur seakan benar-benar itu benda hidup padahal yang bergerak hanya taksi, menarik perhatian di luar daripada mendengarkan omongan berisik kakak di sebelahnya.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto balik. Sebelum memakan roti lezat yang dipegangnya, ia harus memastikan adiknya sudah makan. Sang mentari tak ingin adiknya kelaparan sedangkan ia kenyang sendirian.

"Tenang saja, Naruto- _nii._ Aku sudah makan kok sama roti isi daging." Yuka tersenyum menyakinkan. Si rambut merah tahu karakter Naruto selalu baik, memikirkan orang terlebih dahulu daripada keadaan diri sendiri.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyuap roti kesukaannya dengan lahap, tidak memberikan waktu untuk menguyah sampai sepuluh detik, roti sudah habis tidak tersisa.

Si pirang mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena hanya makan satu roti saja. Jika tahu ada roti favoritnya ada di sana, ia tidak segan-segan untuk membabat habis kantin rumah sakit sekaligus. Pikiran gila memang, tetapi selama bisa memenuhi hasrat makannya yang besar, itu tidak masalah. Namun sekarang, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dirinya harus merawat adiknya sembuh dan sehat kembali.

Memahami perasaan –calon-kakak-nya-sekarang- yang bermuram ria, Yuka mengeluarkan empat roti dari plastik hitam yang disembunyikan dari jangkauan kakaknya. Meletakkan roti di pangkuan sang kakak, senyuman lebih lebar timbul di bibir si rambut merah. Rasanya Yuka bahagia bisa membuat tokoh kesayangannya berbinar, walau hanya sebatas makanan.

Ekspresi Naruto sekarang seperti ingin menangis. Bagi Naruto, sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan ini sejak _itu_ dimulai. Si pirang berharap ketika adiknya mengingat semuanya, Yuka akan mengerti akan perasaannya terhadap _dia._ Merangkap tubuh mungil adiknya, sambil berkata, " _Arigatou_ _(14)_ _, Imouto_." Aliran sungai kecil mengalir dari kedua iris mata biru muda langit itu.

"Sama-sama _Nii-san_ _(15)_. Sejak kapan kakakku begitu _melankolis_ huh?" Sang adik menggoda sambil senyum meremehkan, membalas perbuatan sang kakak di rumah sakit.

Yuka tidak ingin melihat Naruto begitu sedih. Apakah dirinya yang asli di dunia ini sebelumnya begitu tidak akrab dengan kakaknya sendiri? Yuka ingin mengetahui rahasia di baliknya. Ia harus bisa mengadaptasi diri lebih cepat di dunia baru daripada dunia lamanya.

"Mana ada _melankolis_ , hup." Lagi-lagi Naruto cemberut, melepaskan pelukan sepihak, detik setelahnya, si pirang dengan cepat memakan semua roti yang ada di pangkuannya. Naruto tersenyum mendapatkan sesuatu yang diidamkannya dari beberapa pekan lalu. Menggeleng kepala guna mengusir pikiran negatif tiba-tiba menyerang, sang kakak berdoa, adiknya bisa seperti ini seterusnya.

Tidak terasa perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke apartemen, akhirnya kedua saudara itu turun dan memasuki lobi apartemen. Yuka melirik sekitar lingkungan apartemen. Properti dan design apartemen begitu sedehana juga tidak rumit. Jelas jika apartemen ini dikhususkan untuk orang bertaraf bawah ke menengah. Menaiki lift sederhana menuju lantai 3, keduanya keluar lift setelah sampai, berjalan ke nomor pintu 310. Membuka pintu dengan kunci manual, Naruto dan Yuka masuk ke dalam.

Pertama dilihat, yaitu lorong selebar tiga meter dan sepanjang kurang lebih lima meter sebagai penghubung pintu utama ke ruang tamu. Di sisi kiri, ada dua ruang sebagai kamar mereka, dan di ujung ada kamar mandi. Sedangkan sisi kanan terdapat ruang tamu, di ujung ada dapur sekaligus meja makan beralas _tatami_.

Seperti dugaan Yuka, apartemen di sini dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa maupun orang yang mempunyai penghasilan pas-pasan. Ternyata kehidupan Naruto lebih baik dari perkiraannya.

"Yuka- _chan_ , boleh kutinggal sampai siang?" Naruto menuju dapur mengambil air putih di kulkas. Meneguknya rakus sebab sedari tadi haus sehabis makan roti di taksi tadi.

"Naruto- _nii_ mau kemana?" Selesai acara melihat-lihat isi apartemen, Yuka duduk santai, menyamankan diri di sofa.

"Kuliah." Si pirang menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri setelah berada di rumah sakit menemani adiknya beberapa hari.

Mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelinap mencari informasi berguna, senyuman _evil_ tercetak erat di bibir Yuka. Memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya, tiba-tiba kakaknya sudah di sampingnya.

"Kamu jaga diri di rumah ya? Jangan kemana-mana. Awas saja kamu keluar tanpa seizinku. Hehehe." Naruto sudah bersiap pergi ke universitas. Kemeja hitam bergaris lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam polos. Rambut pirangnya yang basah disisir cukup rapi walau masih tercuat beberapa helai. Tas berukuran sedang menggantung ke samping kiri.

Yuka yang melihat penampilan kakaknya yang cukup memukau dan manis, darah dalam tubuhnya mulai panas. Membuang muka malu, ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

' _WHAT THE HELL! NARUTO TERLALU MANIS!'_ Batin Yuka menjerit gila.

Mengerjap bingung akan tingkah absurd adiknya, Naruto hanya mengelus rambut adiknya lembut.

" _Ittekimasu_ _(16)_ _._ " Sang Kakak beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu utama.

" _Itterasai_ _(17)_ _,_ Naruto- _nii._ " Yuka melambai antusias. Setelah kakaknya keluar dari apartemen sepenuhnya, sang adik segera bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar sendiri. Melihat ada dua kamar berdampingan, Yuka menebak kamarnya ada di ruang pertama.

Membuka pintu pelan, Yuka dihadapkan dengan kamar bersih. Semuanya tertata rapi. Peralatan kamar minimalis, terdapat _single bed_ , meja belajar, rak buku dan lemari baju. Hal pertama yang ingin diperiksa adalah meja belajar.

Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dianggap informasi berharga, Yuka melihat ada kartu identitas di atas tumpukan buku. Ternyata kartu mahasiswa miliknya berbentuk kartu persegi panjang standar berwarna biru muda.

.

 _Name: Yuka Uzumaki_

 _Faculty: Economy International_

 _University:Konoha's University_

 _Address: Jl. Alohoma No. 9 Baker Street_

 _._

Yuka menggaruk pipinya ketika keadaan bingung menghadangnya seperti sekarang. "Nama asliku sama. Aku juga sudah kuliah di dunia ini? Padahal aku baru kelas tiga _SMA_." Gumam si rambut merah berpikir.

Menaruh kembali kartu di meja, Yuka mendapati sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah mawar kehitaman menghiasi background cover buku di laci. Mengelus perlahan, permukaan cover terdapat sedikit kusut di beberapa tempat.

Membuka buku di halaman pertama, tertulis,

" _Aku menyayangi Kakakku lebih dari apapun karena dia adalah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang ada."_

Berarti sosok Yuka versi dunia ini yaitu piatu, pikir Yuka prihatin. Membalik halaman kedua,

" _Kakak ... kenapa sekarang jarang pulang ke rumah? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, Kak_."

Yuka berkedut bingung. Jadi Naruto jarang pulang ke apartemen jika dilihat dari isi perkataan di halaman kedua.

" _KAKAK! JADI INI ALASANMU KAMU JARANG PULANG! GARA-GARA DIA, TIDAK, KAMU JUGA, KAK. AKU HARUS MENDERITA KEKEJAMAN INI AKIBAT PERBUATAN KALIAN!"_

Membalik halaman selanjutnya.

" _Hiks, sakit. Luka-luka ini terlalu sakit, Naruto-nii. Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku? Padahal jika saja Kakak mau memberiku alasan, aku akan mencoba mengerti. Tetapi kau tidak lagi perhatian denganku. Jangan salahkan aku jika ada yang berubah ya, hiks, Nii-san."_

Selanjutnya.

" _Kalian berengsek. Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu, Kak-ah tidak. Kamu bukan kakakku lagi. Kamu menjijikkan, Na...ruto..."_

Membalik halaman lagi, tidak ada lagi kalimat di kertas putih-kosong. Tangannya bergetar menyadari sesuatu. Sebab mengapa Naruto bertingkah masam sejak di rumah sakit, menatap dirinya sedih ketika melontarkan pertanyaan penyebab ia pingsan begitu lama.

Yuka menyadari, sebenarnya Naruto berusaha mendekati adiknya kembali. Kakaknya tahu arti "kesalahan" yang dilakukannya tanpa disadari. Menyimpulkan semua kejadian dari awal, ia mulai mengerti. Namun, belum cukup akan kesimpulan didapat, Yuka harus membuktikan teori yang didapatkannya.

Menghempuskan napas lelah, Yuka beranjak dari meja belajar ke ranjang. Dengan posisi tengkurup, Yuka menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam bantal empuk. Di dunia tempat tinggalnya sekarang lebih terasa membingungkan bagi si rambut merah. Pasti ada alasan mengapa dirinya bisa terdampar di sini, batin Yuka miris.

.

.

.

.

 _Taman Universitas Konoha_

 _._

"Ulangi perkataanmu, _Dobe_ _(18)_."

"Aku ingin putus denganmu, Sasuke." Naruto mengulang perkataan pertama tadi. Sang mentari menatap sang langit biru malam dengan tatapan serius.

BRUK

"Khheh-" Desis Naruto menahan sakit ketika punggungnya menabrak pohon di belakang. Pelakunya jelas sekali, Sasuke. Si pirang bersyukur hanya berdua saja di taman. Tidak ada orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sesaat Naruto melihat sekilas kesedihan di pancaran mata kekasihnya. Tak tahan rasa bersalahnya bertambah, Naruto memalingkan muka. Si raven hanya diam menunggu jawaban dengan sabar.

Menarik Naruto mendekat, Sasuke memeluk si pirang dengan hati-hati. Menyandar kepala di bahu orang dicintainya, Sasuke merasakan nyaman dan tenang. Sedangkan Naruto tidak membalas, hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia harus segera memutuskan hubungannya bersama Sasuke. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi Kakak yang lebih buruk lagi terhadap adiknya sendiri.

"Apakah... karena adikmu, _Dobe_?"

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 _(9) –san_ : Panggilan kepada orang dihormati, maupun bersikap sopan.

 _(10) Amnesia_ : Melupakan beberapa ingatan dengan sebab tertentu.

 _(11) -chan_ : Panggilan kepada perempuan, lebih akrab.

 _(12) -nii_ : Kak.

 _(13) Baka_ : Bodoh.

 _(14) Arigatou_ : Terima kasih.

 _(15) Nii-san_ : Kakak laki-laki kandung.

 _(16) Ittekimasu_ : Aku pergi.

 _(17) Itterasai_ : Selamat jalan.

 _(18) Dobe_ : Bodoh.

Yahooo :D Hai semuanya~ chapter pertama datang *kipas-kipas* bagaimana dengan cerita di atas? Menyenangkan? Atau... lebih jelek ya? :""" /dibuang

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak inti dari chapter ini, bukan? Yap, saya akan lebih menonjolkan sisi Yuka dulu di chapter awal. Enggak enak kan kalau langsung begitu saja? :"" Saya akan berusaha untuk bisa menampilkan scene SasuNaru tercinta ini~

Saya sangat senang atas respon kalian yang luar biasa :") Saya terharu :") *lapingus*

 _._

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Shafira anggraini120398** : Done ^^ Silakan dinikmati ya :"))) | **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Sudah dilanjut ^^ **michhazz** : Iyap, di sini kita bisa menjadi tokoh karakter Yuka ^^ Tentu, saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama :") Kita nikmati bersama di waktu sekarang ya ^^ Ah terima kasih atas pemberitahuan tempat _typo_ -nya :"( Sudah saya perbaiki. Yosh semangat! | **Kuro SNL** : Sudah dilanjut nih ^^ | **Neko-Chan** : Kyyaa, saya juga penasaran dengan kesenangan Yuka di dunia SasuNaru, ayo bersama mencari tahu ^^ Mika juga ingin bersama SasuNaru langsung :") *dilempar* Sudah dilanjut ^^ | **JeanetHelenaB1** : Ciie penasaran :") *dibuang* Saya juga di posisi ingin tahu endingnya bagaimana :") *mojok* | **Guest** : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut ^^ | **akakurofamily** : Wkwkwkwk, ini sudah dilanjut kok ^^ | **Uzumaki Yun** : Ini sudah dilanjut ya ^^ Kemiripan Yuka dengan Naruto akan ditampilkan chapter selanjutnya~ |

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang rela membaca fanfic ter _gaje_ ini sepanjang masa :"""))))) Terima kasih juga kepada kalian baik atas review, fav/follow, dan dukungannya :") _Arigatou_ ^^

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Sign,

.

.

Mika Tetsuya

22/09/2016


End file.
